xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Southern Comfort
When a mutant child named Eric Regine is kidnapped in Newnan, Georgia, it might have gone unnoticed by X-Factor but for Madrox's lingering eye on the activities of the Friends of Humanity. A team is dispatched to investigate noting anticipation from the FoH in Newnan. Once there, they discover Eric back home and a number of Friends with mysterious telepathically silent brains. They uncover a new 'treatment' designed to zap the psionic center of the brain surgically, thus making the mind impenetrable to telepaths and presumably killing Eric's mutation. After informing Eric's parents of the risks and stopping the operation, the team filed an ethics complaint and presented gathered evidence to the authorities. Events *'October 22' **Telepathic mutant Eric Regine kidnapped. **Madrox shares increased FoH interest regarding events in Newnan. **Team leaves for Georgia, using the FBI as their cover. *'October 23' **Madrox and Alessia interview Eric's parents in reference to his disappearance and obtain the name of the neurologist wo initially determined that Eric is a telepath. While they are there, Eric returns home. **Grace and Adam interview Principal Fleisch and determine that he is genuinely interested in Eric's well-being and that of his other students. **Tom makes contact with Eric telepathically and, while soundly rebuffed, picks up hints that Eric's not alone. *'October 24' **Tom and Adam interview Dr. Meredith Strom and discover that she is a telepathic blindspot. **Madrox discovers local Friends of Humanity intelligence, including Dr. Strom's membership. **Adam probes Eric Regine's dreams, hunting for intelligence about his time during his disappearance. *'October 25' **Madrox and Alessia pay a visit to the Alamo and spot Chad Dahlstrom, only to discover he's another telepathic blindspot. Madrox makes contact under cover of FOH interest and gets invited to a picnic the following day. *'October 26' **Isabel and Madrox attend the FoH picnic and discuss the mutant problem. Grace and Tom from some distance away determine that some four of the Friends are telepathic blindpots (one fuzzily so). From viewing the surface thoughts of those around them, it becomes clear that there have been behavioral and personality changes on those who have undergone the treatment. **Isabel successfully bugs Dr. Strom before her appointment with Eric, wherein it becomes clear that he wishes to pursue a surgical option for disabling his psionic center. *'October 27' **Tom and Adam pay a visit to the Regines to explain the potential consequences of the treatment. They give Eric a telepathic inhibitor. **Madrox receives a visit from Chad. Chad reveals Renaut recognized Madrox from Atlanta and demands to know why he's here. Madrox bluffs that he was initially here to start trouble, but stayed for the prospect of a cure. Chad says there isn't any cure for mutants like Madrox, but agrees to let him know if he hears of any. Madrox had better get out of town and stay out, though. Important Evidence People Major *Eric Regine - A boy of fourteen, registered as a telepath on September 23, 2010. He failed to return from school on Thursday, and after a night's frantic effort, his parents filed a missing person's report on Friday morning which raised a red flag in the X-Factor database. He breezed back into his parents' house Saturday morning, flummoxing everyone. He is crabby. Minor *Cathy Regine - Eric's mother. *Thomas Regine - Eric's father. A not-quite-empath. *Dr. Meredith Strom - Neurologist the Regines brought Eric to when he started getting persistent headaches. Tested him with QuikID in the course of diagnosis. Member of the FOH. Telepathically invisible. *Daniel Fleisch - The principal at Eric's school. Among the few aware of his mutation. *Mitchell - Eric's friend and classmate. *Chad Dahlstrom - Head of the local FOH chapter. Civil engineer for the city of Newnan. Telepathically invisible. *Dr. Aaron Renault - Radiosurgeon attached to Atlanta's largest oncology department. Has donated to the FOH and FOH-like organizations over the years. Telepathically—fuzzy. Agent Covers *Adam: Robert Calhoun *Alessia: Alison Kendrick *Grace: Amy Vivas *Tom: Ted Solomon *Madrox: Matthew Cox *Isabel: Melissa Olson Locations *Newnan, Georgia **Townhouse: Rented in the Newnan area, several bedrooms plus central living space and kitchen. ***BEDROOM PLANS: Grace & Alessia; Madrox & Adam; Tom & Isabel **The Alamo: Local bar known for being a FOH hangout. Tasty calzones. Not-so-tasty wings. Links Category:2010 Missions